Jalmai Zethar
Territory 40AH, 40AI, 41AI, 42AI, 43AI, 44AI, 39AJ, 40AJ, 41AJ, 42AJ, 43AJ, 40AK, 41AK, 42AK, 43AK, 40AL, 41AL, 42AL, 42AM Emblem - Sable, Eye Or with Pupil Sable Languages - Zemellar'Otha (Common) '''Orders - '''Order of the Night's Fire '''Advancements - '''Agriculture, Shadow Magic Structure Jalmai Zethar is, as the name suggests, the homeland of the Zethar peoples, located in Zemellar . It is made up mostly of very fertile jungle and wetlands, as well as areas of savannahs in the southern regions. The Zethar are ruled by hereditary Empresses, who rule the people via the intermediary Council, the Empresses historically preferring to remain aloof from the common people in the Palace of Silk. Jamai Zethar has, for most of its history, adopted a policy of isolation regarding other kingdoms and peoples. Only the city of Goldwater is usually open to trade and visitors. Though the Zethar are insular, they still maintain a small army for defense. However, the true strength of the nation is its assassins, spies and theives. The art of the quiet, elegant kill has flourished here, where overt action tends to be avoided. The most powerful guild of assassins answer only to the Empress and this is how the monarchy has kept greedy councillers at bay over the years. Population Jalmai Zethar is nearly entirely populated by the Zethar, the name of the nation itself roughly meaning "Home of the Zethar" or "Nation of the Zethar". Despite the isolationism of the Zethar, a few members of foriegn races can be found here. Most noticeably, the Takiel races have an allowance to enter the territories if they wish, due to the fact that the Takiel form a majority of the military power on Zemellar and thus a majority of protection. Goldwater, like many major trade cities, has a small Salt Town, despite the massive distance from Manorym. The Salt Town in Goldwater is the furthers from the Seabreak cost, and the only one in these far reaches of the world. Culture The Zethar are a very old line of humans, but also an insular one. They have had plenty of time to develop a unique culture and to keep it cohesive. The Zethar have a very rigidly structured society, with the Empress at the top, followed by the nobles and the Council. Among the Zethar, courtesy and protocol is extremely important. The nobles purposefully adopt airs of detached aloofment to mask their intentions, subtlety being another important aspect of their society. Zethar admire the traits of nobility, subtlety, aloofness and elegance. The court of the Empress is known to be one of the most elegant and lavish in the world, and the Council fraught with intrigue. The Zethar are practictioners of various artforms, prizing elegance and grace. These range from metalworking, to gardening, the Zethar being extremely skilled at agriculture. The gardens of Goldwater are famed throughout the world for their blazing colours. The Court of Zemellar gave birth to a center for painting and music, with twanging string music filling the humid halls of power. The Zethar also enjoy athletic events. Fighting arenas are popular, but are rather different than purely gladiatorial combat - these displays are more about being an artform than actual combat, the opponents not trying to defeat each other but to reach the perfection of the martial art. Religion The Zethar worship Maneros, but comparitive to other worshippers of Maneros, that God takes a fairly minor role in mythology. The Zethar are much more interested in the Mythology of the aloof demi-goddess Emella, of the Cat's Moon. The Order of the Night's Fire are in charge of worshipping the gods, and only come out at night, to light fires against the darkness. On certain years they organize wild festivals, lighting great bonfires against the night and have large celebrations and parades Politics Economics Law Category:Nations